


Turtleneck Sweater

by ReallyAwkwardMedia



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardMedia/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardMedia
Summary: Velma has some questions to answer to.





	Turtleneck Sweater

"Hey, Velma,"

"Hmm?"

“Why do you wear turtlenecks all the time?” asked Daphne.

In the blink of an eye Velma began to cough into the cup of cold orange juice she had been drinking. The startled girl made Daphne tilt her head to the side, eyeing cautiously at the her in question. Turning around, Velma stared back at her with wide eyes and mouth hinging open and close. The odd response had not been what the redhead friend had expected. In her defense it was a sensible question concerning what time of year it was.

Summers in Crystal Cove were known to be hot thanks to the sun but not overly so. Due to where it sat, Crystal Cove was generally hit with a current of cool air from the ocean, lessening the heat wave. This year however the summer had grown a tad warmer than usual and to make matters worse the usual rush of air had been weak. The effects were immediate, half of Crystal Covians poured out of their houses and flooding the nearest pools, beaches or ice cream parlors.

Amongst the many participants Daphne and Velma both had decided in basking under the shade of the Blake mansion as the sun climbed ever higher. Despite the sun being blocked directly it did little to stop the girls from breaking a light sweat. Daphne had no issues with it, having dressed appropriately should she decide whether to sunbath or take a dip in one of her many swimming pools in her bikini suit.

Velma on the other hand, had not. Just as ever, Velma was currently wearing her signature turtleneck sweater. Daphne had insisted she wear something else, her mom had even bought both of them a swimming suit each to wear for the day. Why Velma was wearing that hideous thing right now was beyond her understanding. Which is why she posed the question.

That same question caused Velma to suck a lungful of air before coughing it right back up.

“Velma, you sure about wearing that?”

After a few more hacking coughs her friend turned to her and nodded with red cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s no problem,”

Daphne did not think so. If the heat was obnoxious to her in her two piece swimsuit then there was no doubt Velma would be having a hard time in that thick wool sweater.

“How about you take it off?” Daphne offered with a shrug. “Can’t be too bad to get out of that suit,”

Akin to setting a forest on fire, Velma began to chuckle nervously, cheeks turning a bright crimson as a few droplets of sweat ran down her forehead. To Daphne it seemed like her best friend was going to have a heat stroke anytime soon.

“It’s okay Velma, I’m sure you are too hot inside that thing. Is it the swimsuit?” asked Daphne knowing her mother had a bit of a history for making some _interesting_ purchases. She would not be surprised if Velma was embarrassed about the swimsuit being a bit too revealing.

However that did not seem to be the issue, Velma shaking her head curtly before adding, “The swimsuit is fine,” she said. “I’m just comfortable in this,”

Daphne watched her as she shuffled in the folding beach chair her butlers had laid out for them. From her perspective those words did not seem to hold much value, with the brunette acting all too awkwardly now after Daphne had brought up the subject. Even her telltale sign of rubbing her forearm, which was often a sign of discomfort, told Daphne there was something still bothering the girl.

In order to not make things as uncomfortable as they were Daphne let the situation slide, for now. She much preferred spending some quiet time with Velma in this infernal summer than bring up some sour subject. In particular when they had no gigs going on, leaving them ample room to sit back and relax. And Daphne was keen on enjoying that precious time.

A few minutes ticked by, Daphne bringing up some other subject about going to the Crystal Cove shopping center next weekend. Velma agreed but other than that she did not say much, keeping mum while she continued to sip from her orange juice.

Stilled silence was then replaced by the sounds of Daphne’s mom putting some old rock and roll music from back in her days, the sound spilling onto the outside pool via a small gap in the second story window.

“Guess mom is back,” Daphne said, turning her head over to glance up at the commotion.

“Must be in a good mood.” Velma commented offhand.

“Oh she is. Dad decided to increase her usual spending check by a couple hundred dollars more. She must have bought those pair of shoes she’s been always wanting,” Daphne added as she settled back in her chair.

Velma did not say anything, only grinning to herself on how good her selling skills were. Just as Daphne was about to say something the door nearest to them swung inwards, revealing another redheaded girl with large glasses and with a cream colored robe covering her.

“Hiya Daisy,” greeted Daphne and Velma at the same time.

“Hey girls,” she said, strolling over to the chairs. When she came to nearest chair and gestured to it, prompting a silent request. Daphne nodded before relaxing into her beauty sleep.

Daisy, one of six children in the Blake family, was by far the most gentle of the lot, save for Daphne of course. She had a modicum of modesty though still spent more money on fashion than Velma did in an entire year worth of science projects. It came to no surprise then when Daisy shrugged off her shower robe to reveal a quite exotic three piece bikini underneath.

Already, by a large margin, Velma was wearing more clothes than the two sisters combined. Additionally, a part of her brain told her that margin was not going to get any smaller as she saw the door pop open once more.

In file, four more redheads rushed out, each dressed in various states of purple swimwear, each one more scandalous than the last. Velma, already feeling hot under her turtleneck, shimmied closer to the back of her chair, trying her best to blend into the orange towel behind her.

“Hi Delilah, Dawn, Dorothy, Deborah,” Daphne called out.

“Hey,”

“Oh hello,”

“Hiya,”

“Howdy,”

They replied, the last one catching Velma by surprise. She had never met the eldest sister whom apparently was engaged to some astronaut and had lived most of her days in Texas. Needless to say, were it not for her thick Southern accent Velma might have never been able to guess whom she was.

She did however know the last person to saunter into the pool, wearing (you guessed it) a purple bikini, a satin garment across her hip and a large sunhat. Tilting her wide sunglasses forward, the mother of the posse gave Velma a look over and then looked back at Daphne.

“Daph, I’m sure you friend here is aware that this _is_ a pool fiesta, or did she miss the invitation card?”

Velma had not, the card alone was worth at least a hundred dollars if the fine gold print on it was indeed actual gold. Her mother was sure to find a good buyer for that piece of paper soon.

“No mom,” Daphne replied without opening her eyes. “Velma just prefers having her sweater on,”

“Oh,” said Daphne’s mom, her voice hiding nothing of the intrigue it brought to her.

Music still filling the air, the girls each began to pick a seat with Daphne’s mother taking the nearest to them both. As they took their seats, some began to fix what little coverage they had, pushing up their bras or fixing their panties.

Velma watched all of this with shame in mind. No, not from seeing girls behave as they often did, she was accustomed to seeing if often since she herself had closet problems every now and then. What she was embarrassed of was how bare everyone else was, how seemingly free they were in their garments as opposed to her. Even the color of her sweater stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of red hair and violet swimwear.

She was half torn between joining them to ease her troubled mind or walk out.

Thankfully the decision was made for her. Her phone rang a few minutes later, once several of the sisters had jumped into the swimming pool and began to giggle like mad in a game of volleyball. The sound was inaudible in the mix of laughter and music, Velma barely hearing it the second time.

When she glanced back up from her phone, her cheeks were turning a strawberry color and mouth was pursed.

“Hey Daph, I’m going to head out, if that’s all right with you,” she said in a low voice as to not attract the attention of the Blake family.

Daphne blinked her eyes open, adjusting her vision to the apex of the sun and looked over to her friend. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I got an errand to run,”

“It’s not because of my mom or sisters is it?”

Velma would be half lying if she said it was not, but she did actually have somewhere to be. _Someone_ to be with.

“No, I just need to meet up with someone about classwork,” Velma said, knowing that Daphne would buy into the excuse due to Velma’s history with school work.

And just as predicted, Daphne rolled her eyes. “Oh Velma, it’s always work. Can’t you just have fun for one day?”

Velma shrugged.

“The sooner I finish it the faster I can spend time with you guys, right?”

“Fine.” She scoffed. “But this means you owe me a girl’s night out, okay?”

“Daph, it’s always a girl’s night out whenever the boys aren’t around.”

“Which is why no skipping out next time. Deal?”

Velma mulled over the answer, considering whether it was a fair trade in exchange for heading out earlier than intended. Ultimately she knew Daphne would drag her anywhere so long to make sure to spend quality time together. Plus, she really did want to go back home this moment.

“Deal,” she grinned.

Quickly picking up her stuff, she tossed it all into the small backpack she had brought with her, slipping on her slippers and adjusting her hairline. Just fixing the hair made Daphne frown.

Velma never fixed her hair. Not unless there was something important going on. Or someone. She however did not get the chance to ask, with the smaller girl quickly lugging the backpack over one shoulder and bidding her goodbye.

“See you later Daph. Also, tell your mom thanks for the swimsuit.”

“No problem Velma, just have fun.” Daphne replied, a knowing smirk growing on her.

As Velma exited the pool via the large gate leading to the front lawn she glanced one last moment behind her. As she did so she saw Daphne from the corner of her eye wink at her.

 

 ***

 

“Hey, Velma?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you wear turtlenecks all the time?”

Velma tried to speak, however her words came out a slur of whines and moans as she felt her lips be devoured by none other than Marcie. If she had been able to reply she might have said something about how that question had been brought up earlier. She did not, only inching closer to the girl in front of her, hands gripping Marcie’s own.

Immediately after leaving Daphne’s, Velma quickly made her way back home thanks to Jenkins offering to drive her home. As the car had pulled to the front Velma saw a small bicycle parked just in front of her door, chained up to the mail box. Hurriedly she thanked Jenkins for the service and dashed indoors the moment the car drove off.

As she came inside she was greeted by none other than her secret girlfriend preparing them both sandwiches to eat later in the day.

What happened after that, well, Velma sought to fulfill her daily dose of kisses.

It was how they came outside, Velma leading Marcie with small pecks on the cheek and chin whenever they were in no immediate danger of stumbling into anything littering the backyard. It was not often that Marcie had a free day thanks to her part time job at the computer store in the center of town. Even rare an occasion was it that Velma’s parents were away from home, the two having flown out to Nevada for vacation. All of this meant the Dinkley residence was empty.

Save for two souls currently tied to each other.

“Still -” Marcie spoke in between kisses. “haven’t told me why you’re wearing this,”

Velma pried herself from Marcie’s hands, a greedy part of her wanting to feel the her girlfriend’s cool skin against her.

“Your fault,” Velma simply said.

“May I ask why?” Marcie chuckled, half knowing the response.

Velma, in fake exasperation, rolled her eyes and pulled at the neck of the turtleneck sweater for Marcie to see. Sure enough, two love bites and a hickey were visible beneath, all thanks to Marcie earlier that morning.

“Hmm” she licked her lips, hooded eyes glazing over her passionate work.

Velma did not find it as amusing. “Because of you I had to wear this over the swimsuit Daphne’s mom bought me,”

Marcie raised her head.

“Why would she buy you a swimsuit?”

“I helped her convince her husband increase her maximum spending allowance,” Velma said as a matter-of-fact.

Marcie stared for a second blankly at her before throwing her head backwards, cackling.

“Gee, thanks for laughing at me,”

“Not at you,” Marcie said, looking lovingly back at her, draping her arms around Velma’s waist. She nuzzled the top of hear forehead, smelling the fresh scent of vanilla Velma often brandished. “Just at how awesome you are.”

Velma allowed herself be pulled in, tilting her head higher to claim those big lips of Marcie’s with her own.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it V,” hummed Marcie. “Also, did you fix your hair?”

Velma felt her cheeks grow warm. Marcie could easily tell it was not because of wearing a turtleneck on a warm summer’s day.

“Could it be you were expecting something?” asked Marcie with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Velma looked away, eyes darting further in the distance, attempting to avoid looking in Marcie’s direction. Attempting.

Marcie could read Velma too well, easily knowing what the other girl was thinking most of the time. And in this case, wanting.

“How about you show me,” Marcie said, her fingers padding the hem of the sweater, inching it higher from the skirt. “your new swimsuit?”

Velma felt her heart seize. She could feel Marcie’s nails drag up along the skin of her belly, sending a wave of shivers up along her spine. Typically she would be wearing a shirt underneath but in this unique case she had not. Instead, as per Daphne’s insistence, she was indeed wearing the swimsuit, a two piece bathing garment.

It was not as scandalous as that which some of the Blake sister had worn, itself quite modest in its appearance. Most of it was orange, a color which suited Velma just as well, with a small bow on her chest and a few accents of yellow on the corners. Even so, Velma felt her stomach do barrel rolls, she never did have a strong heart to show herself public in such a dress code.

Yet, for all her insecurities, Velma found her heart racing full throttle, eyes finding Marcie’s taking in the view with mouth open.

“You,” she whispered with a dry voice, “look radiant,”

Velma admitted the sight of a speechless Marcie was the best thing in the world, which was a shame since Marcie often had something lovely to say about her.

“I’m still wearing my skirt,” Velma pointed down to the red piece covering the lower half of her body.

Marcie nodded, closing her mouth and holding up a hand. Velma took it, unzipping the side of the skirt and allowing it to fall clear of her body. Marcie yet continued to look, her pale face turning a pink color as she saw Velma for the first time wearing something so - _delightful_.

“Marcie?”

The lanky girl looked back at her, shiny emerald eyes meeting violet ones.

“Your turn,”

Marcie felt her body thaw back to her normal state, courage returning to her in a flood of emotions. Before she threw her khaki shorts and white V-neck shirt away she glanced around the backyard. No one was around the neighborhood this time around, even if they did the large picket fence surrounding the pool would be blocking the view.

That only meant they just had to be quiet.

With a grin plastered on her, Marcie turned to Velma and wove her arms once more around her.

“Hey, V,”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t I give you even more reasons to wear that turtleneck sweater?”

**Author's Note:**

> Summer ruins wearing sweaters. Still, fun to think of why Velma would be wearing one during the season.
> 
> Next Post will be On July 8.


End file.
